Goodknight
Goodknight is the twenty-second episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode We open up to a scene of Vilgax beating several Forever Knights. "Where is it!?" Vilgax asked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Answered the Knight. "George's Sword! Where is Old George's Sword!?" Vilgax replied. "We don't have it!" The Knight said. "Then you just became expendable." Vilgax said. Vilgax mercilessly killed the Knight with eye beams. Meanwhile... Noah is fighting Rojo as Terraspin. "No giant turtle is gonna get in my way!" Cried Rojo. "Oh no?" Asked Noah. Noah blew fierce winds at Rojo and knocked her off of her bike. Rojo got up and shot Noah with a laser that sent him into a wall of a building. There was a flash of green light, and Ampfibian flew out, "Hope you grow accustomed to my electric personality!" Noah said. Noah shot an electric bolt at Rojo and defeated her. He transformed back. Just then, a group of Forever Knights ran to Noah. "Forever Knights!" "No, stop, Noah Segurason! We need your help!" One Knight cried. "Why?" Noah asked. "An alien with a squid for a head intruded into one of our castles beating our knights asking for a sword!" The Knight answered. "Vilgax!? Aw, he just doesn't quit!" Noah said. Noah followed the Knights to a castle that looked as though a hurricane hit it. There were several bodies of dead knights lying over the floor. "This is worse than I thought! Jeez, I though Vilgax would at least have the courtesy to bury them..." Noah commented. The knight in front halted the crowd. There was a voice coming from deep in the castle. "I'll check it out." Noah whispered. "No, wait!" A knight whispered. Noah transformed....."Nanomech!!" "Hey, my voice is so tiny I can yell and still be as quiet as a whisper!" Noah said. Noah flew down the hall, lighting it with his glowing wings. He then saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Noah shrunk to where he couldn't be spotted by the naked eye. Vilgax then released a powerful wind blast from his mouth. It blew Noah all the way back to the knights. Vilgax walked over. "Hello, Segurason." Vilgax said. "Leave the Forever Knights alone Vilgax! It's my job to fight them!" Noah yelled. Vilgax flicked Noah into a wall. Noah flew out and shot an energy bolt from his hands. It put a small mark on Vilgax's armor. Vilgax grabbed Noah and threw him down. "Ouch!" Noah transformed....."Bigfoot!" Noah punched Vilgax twice in the face. "You think that can save you?" Vilgax said. Vilgax picked Noah up by his arms and legs and threw him out the castle through a wall. Vilgax jumped out, creating another hole, and landed near Noah. He picked him up by his collar and punched him. Just then, a giant boulder smacked Vilgax in the head, which caused him to drop Noah. It was Jack and Erika! "Why should we have to miss out on fighting Squid-face after two and a half years!" Jack said. Vilgax shot eye lasers at them, knocking them down in one shot. "Leave them alone!" Noah cried. "Why should I?" Vilgax asked. "Because if you don't....." Noah started. Noah transformed then went Ultimate Big Chill "...I'll make you!" Noah breathed a blast of ice flames and Vilgax's entire lower body's heat was stolen, freezing it. Vilgax couldn't move his legs. "Take a chill pill. Or an Ultimate Big Chill pill." Noah said. "Really?" Erika asked. Vilgax freed his legs, then, a ton of lasers his Vilgax at once. The Forever Knights had shot him with their Laser Lances. "You little!" Noah punched Vilgax with an ice mace. Noah, Jack, Erika, and the Knights surrounded Vilgax. Vilgax flew off in a flash. "We'll catch him next time." Erika said. The Knights then pointed their guns at the trio. Noah froze them. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Forever Knights (Temporarily) *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Terraspin *Ampfibian *Nanomech *Bigfoot *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill Villains *Vilgax *Forever Knights Trivia *This episode gets the name from the Knights joining up with Noah to fight Vilgax. *Vilgax's first appearance in Season 3. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc